


1. Change Everything You Are

by Chaotic_Adventure



Series: Get Down, Get Up Again [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sign Language, Unfinished work TBC, rival blue is female, rival green is male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Adventure/pseuds/Chaotic_Adventure
Summary: Soulmates were a myth. A legend. If you ever found your soulmate, you were considered incredibly lucky, sometimes even blessed.Only one rule for soulmates was known: they could never surpass each other. In temporary disputes, one or the other may become triumphant, but in overall conflicts, they will always be evenly matched. Neither will be able to win. And in some cases, a single touch by your soulmate would turn your skin colored.A myth. Rarely ever happened.That’s what Red told himself over and over as he walked into the Champion’s room. That’s what he repeated in his mind when he saw Green standing across from him, anger in his gaze. It’s what he convinced himself. It’s what he forced himself to believe.So why did their battles always seem to last forever?
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red & Yellow, Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Get Down, Get Up Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Butterflies & Hurricanes” by Muse  
> The plot of this story is VERY au-like. However, I tried to implement as much canon plot stuff as possible! It’s just not as interesting to write (or read) when it’s strictly canon. Also, I have a whole series planned out here, so expect about seven more of these, one for every generation!  
> Enjoy!

Soulmates were a myth. A legend. If you ever found your soulmate, you were considered incredibly lucky, sometimes even blessed.

Only one rule for soulmates was known: they could never surpass each other. In temporary disputes, one or the other may become triumphant, but in overall conflicts, they will always be evenly matched. Neither will be able to win. And in some cases, a single touch by your soulmate would turn your skin colored.

A myth. Rarely ever happened.

That’s what Red told himself over and over as he walked into the Champion’s room. That’s what he repeated in his mind when he saw Green standing across from him, anger in his gaze. It’s what he convinced himself. It’s what he forced himself to believe.

So why did their battles always seem to last forever?

***

At seven years old, Green got to watch his father walk out of the house. He got to watch his mother cry every morning over breakfast, got to watch her stare sadly at old photographs as though it was a privilege.

It wasn’t.

He got to read it in the papers. His father’s girlfriend—not his mother, some other girl—fell in the river. Drowned. Body found six days later.

Did his father come home?

No.

Green was almost glad he didn’t, because his mother—his mother was  _ happy.  _ Happy the girl was dead. Happy the one who stole her husband away from her was no more.

A couple weeks later, his father was found dead in the same river, and Green’s mother was no longer happy.

Green was sent to live at his Grandfather’s house. Months later, when he asked to visit his mother, he was told she was dead. Had been for weeks.

That was around the time he met Red.

Red’s father had left him, as well, and he no longer had contact with him. That was their first and only connection, because—

_ Red couldn’t talk. _

Red shakily wrote it out on lined paper: it was his father’s fault. He had tried to strangle him when he was younger, and he didn’t succeed, but it destroyed his vocal chords. Apparently, he wasn’t the child his father wanted.

_ He wanted a girl,  _ Red wrote.  _ A girl with red hair and grey eyes. I got zero out of three. And my mom isn’t even my birth mother, she’s my aunt. I’ve lived with her since I was three, and she’s the only mom I’ve ever known. _

“I had a mom,” Green said. “And a dad. But dad left, and now they’re all dead. It’s only my sister, my grandfather and me.”

Red smiled.  _ Can I join? _

“Join what?”

_ Your family. I’ll be your friend?  _ Red looked at him, eyes wide in excitement.  _ I don’t have any friends. It’s just me and my mom. And I want you if you’ll have me. _

Green said, “okay.”

He didn’t know it then, but that was the best decision he would make in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will be longer! Check back soon for more updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin their adventure!

Green and Red left home at the age of ten. They each got a Pokémon from Green’s grandfather, Professor Oak: Red chose charmander, Green chose squirtle. Green claimed he had wanted squirtle from the start, but Red knew it wasn’t true; he just wanted an advantage over whichever starter Red chose. Red didn’t mind. He wanted to beat his friend, too, but he wanted charmander more than he wanted to win; there was just something about the little lizard that pulled him to it, even though he’d never seen one before. The poor thing just looked so… _lonely._

Green, of course, insisted on a battle immediately. And it wasn’t that Red didn’t _want_ to, exactly; it was just that he didn’t want his new charmander to get hurt. He wanted to at least be friends with it before he threw it into battle, but Green insisted, and won, too.

“Ha! I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you!” Green laughed, dancing away from Red’s irritated swat. “I won our first battle!”

“Only because I went easy on _yo_ u,” Red signed, fingers moving as he laughed. “I didn’t want to hurt my new Pokémon.” Pokémon were new enough in the world that there wasn’t a sign for it yet, so every time he said it, Red had to spell it out. It didn’t bother him so much, but it’d probably get annoying. Maybe he could create some signs…

Green interrupted his thought process with a shout. “Hey, Red! Let’s go! Don’t you want to get stronger? We could get to Viridian today if we leave now, and then start our gym challenge!”

Red sighed, waving a hand in agreement. “Might as well. But don’t forget–”

“Bye, Gramps!” Green sped out the door, leaving Professor Oak and Red just standing there.

“–to say goodbye to your sister,” Red belatedly finished. He rolled his eyes and waved to the Professor before following Green out, where he reminded his friend again. They managed to find Green’s sister, Daisy, before they left, and they just about made it to Viridian City before dark.

“Oh, come on,” Green whined as they walked into town, Red’s hands flying with frustration. “It’s not dark yet, is it?”

 _“Barely,”_ Red signed, movements sharp, but his smile gave him away. “Let’s move faster next time, okay? No stopping to chase pidgey.” For some reason, Green had insisted on chasing down and defeating every single pidgey he saw, which turned the thirty-minute walk into more than two hours. And to make matters worse, he’d only managed to catch one of them. Granted, Red hadn’t caught anything at all, which Green was eager to remind him of, but he had a reason for that; he wanted to get to know his charmander before adding another Pokémon to his team. And besides, a pidgey wouldn’t be helpful for the first gym.

Green jumped forward with his next step, skipping a sidewalk tile. “Should we keep going today? Or rest at the Pokémon center?”

Before he’d even finished, Red was replying, “rest,” eyes already closed. “I’m so tired,” he signed, smiling wanely at Green’s laugh.

“Yeah. Me, too. We can keep going in the morning! And maybe you’ll catch something.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Red opened his eyes just in time to see Green run off, shouting, “smell ya later, loser! Last one to the PokéCenter’s a rotten egg!”

Red didn’t bother signing back; he just grinned wildly and chased after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but this seemed like a good place to break it off. I'll see you later with chapter 3!


End file.
